


Belly ache

by LoannTheWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Panic Attacks, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoannTheWriter/pseuds/LoannTheWriter
Summary: Roman is going insane, making his old friends hurt. He listens to the voice in his head, that wants him to kill them. Will he ever go that far?Note!This fic is a darkfic, aka, it has loads of triggering themes. Don't read it if you're easily triggered. Stop reading if it ever makes you uncomfortable. I'm going to put warnings in the beginning of each chapter for safety's sake.





	Belly ache

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings! Insults, panic attack, yelling/shouting, emotionally abusive behaviour (will be more developed in the future), lying, mentions of death. 
> 
> (Tell me in the comments if I missed one.)

"Roman are you okay?" Patton asked.

Suddenly the loud sound of the school cafeteria came back, making Roman snap back into reality.  
"I'm fine." He replied to his friend. His voice was low, and he had responded a bit too quickly. He didn't look at Patton. 

"Are you sure? You seem to drift away more and more, whilst getting a dark look. It's kinda creepy actually. "

"I'm positive." Roman responded, slightly angry. He stood up and left their table, not bringing the tray with him. 

'Wouldn't it be funny if you killed him?' The voice said. 

Roman ignored it. 

~

"Princey, stop moving." Virgil hissed to Roman during math. Roman had the tendency to bounce his leg. Virgil hated it. 

"Oh, does it make you anxious?" Roman hissed back, deciding to bounce his leg more. 

"Yes, dickwad." 

"Well, soooorry." Roman replied. He didn't stop. 

"I SAID STOP!" Virgil shouted pushing Roman out of his chair. 

The whole class turned around and looked at Roman and Virgil. 

"Oh, thank you!" Roman shouted back. His side hurt. "Are you happy?! You're seem to be extremely fucked in the head!" 

He didn't notice Virgil's breathing getting quicker. The class was silent. They never fought this bad. Patton got out of his chair running over to Virgil. The teacher stood silent as well, she was powerless. 

"Kiddo, what happened?" Patton asked gently. 

"He pushed me, that's what fucking happened."

"Roman." Patton said sternly, he didn't like it when someone cursed. 

"What? I'm just explaining what happened."

Virgil was crying and shaking. It didn't make it better that the class had their whole undivided attention to them. 

"Roman." Patton said again, low and slightly angry. He wanted him to stop shouting. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW IDIOT!?" Roman yelled at Patton, sweet Patton. Patton who was holding Virgil's hand and tapping a rhythm into it. Patton who baked cookies for everyone and brought them to school. Patton who was sweeter than sugar, and more innocent than the colour white. Patton who now was crying due to Roman's words.

Roman didn't feel guilty. Instead, he felt something twisted. He was proud. Proud over the fact that he made Patton cry. 

"C'mon Virgil, let's go." He whispered. The tears fell silently down his cheeks. He had managed to calm Virgil down enough so that they could leave the room. 

The two of them stood up, and left. The class turned back to their school work. Roman smiled to himself, and felt someone run into his shoulder. 

Logan. 

Of course. It wasn't a secret that he cared more about Patton than he cared about school work. Everyone knew that.

Roman felt someone staring at him. He turned around and faced the teacher, a psychotic grin was on his lips. His teacher looked away, the smile was clearly making her uncomfortable. Like nothing ever happened, the teacher continued to teach. She was pathetic. Too scared of conflict to try and talk to Roman, too weak. Roman left the room.

No one seemed to notice. 

~

"ROMAN!" Logan shouted, noticing a person leaving the classroom. 

The hallway was quiet, everyone was at a lesson. 

Roman turned around slowly, facing Logan. Something about him felt off, Logan noted, almost like he was dangerous. 

"What was that?" Logan asked. 

"What was what?" Roman knew of course, but he liked seeing Logan frustrated. 

"Are you kidding? You yelled at Patton!"

"Ah, obviously you care only about Patton."

Logan didn't even try to argue. He usually would. 

Roman knew that everyone would hate him for being mean to Patton, but no one would care about the fact that he yelled at Virgil. Virgil was strange. He always wore black, only black, sometimes purple. No one cared for him. Everyone talked behind his back. He was the weird, depressed, gay emo kid. Of course Patton and Logan were gay too, but somehow, Virgil was the only one bullied for it.

The only one who cared was Patton. Roman had cared, but as he grew up, he began to hate him. He didn't know why, but the fact that Virgil could be triggered by anything, just annoyed him. 

"Look, I just want to know wha-"

"Shut up, fag." Roman said, he was getting increasingly annoyed by the bookworm.

'Push him.'

Suddenly Logan was on the floor, glasses askew. Roman hadn't pushed him. No, he had punched him. Hard. He smiled. 

"You're fucking insane." Logan fixed his glasses and the ridiculous tie that he wore.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Roman challenged. He felt powerful. 

He left the hallway, and began to grin again. 

He loved seeing when people hurt. 

~

'You should kill Virgil. He's just an annoyance.'

Roman wasn't sure what had changed during the past week. He had gained more "friends", which in reality, was just people who was too scared of him. He loved it. They would dance around, not trying to upset him. They would do anything for him. Anything. Logan, Patton and Virgil avoided him. He didn't mind. 

He just found it funny. He didn't find the voice disturbing anymore. In fact, he enjoyed it and the twisted things it said. He didn't plan on killing Virgil, or the others for that matter, no… he intended to hurt them in other ways. 

He wanted to see them dance. 

~  
Roman decided to "apologise" to his old friends. Say that he was sorry and that he regretted his actions. He wanted to tear them down mentally. 

'Start with Patton. He's the easiest.' 

Roman smiled to himself, before putting on a face of regret. He was a good actor to say the least. He approached the other teen in the hallway before class.  
"Can we talk?" He asked the other. "In private?" He added. 

Patton, sweet Patton, looked at him with a face of worry. He never could stop caring about others, it didn't matter if they were kind to him or not.  
"Okay, kiddo." He replied and followed Roman to an empty bathroom. 

"Look, I feel bad for yelling at you and causing Virgil to have a panic attack. I'm really sorry, I have wanted to talk about it, but I just felt bad about approaching you an-" 

"It's okay, I just want to know why you acted that way." He gently took Roman's hand in his. Roman smiled internally, he was so naive.

"I don't know. I was just feeling mad and angry that day, I can't remember why, but it doesn't excuse my actions." He began to cry crocodile tears. He felt Patton wrap his arms around him. 

"Shhh, it's okay kiddo. I forgive you." He said softly. 

Oh, how Roman wish he could laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and yes, they are OOC on purpose. Tell me your thoughts in the comments below! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. 
> 
> Farewell darlings! <3


End file.
